projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: "Betrayal and Battery Steaks"
' |name = |next =Episode 9: "Thanksgiving" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 8: "Betrayal and Battery Steaks" is the eighth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the ninth episode of that series. This episode is a basic advancement of the main plot, with the grim future being revealed to Godzilla. The episode was posted on October 16, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on January 4th, 2015, and is a compilation of the bloopers for Episodes 7 thru 9. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 12th, 2019. Plot summary The episode picks up where Episode 7 left off, with Godzilla and Rexy are watching Doctor Who. They are then interrupted by a kaiju who claims to be Godzilla's son. The mysterious kaiju reveals himself to be Future Rexy, and proceeds to tell the two kaiju as to how he traveled through time to warn his father (and inadvertently his younger self) about a terrible future that befalls Monster Island. Godzilla jokingly asks if it is another Twilight film, but Future Rexy brushes it off to warn him about Keizer and how much of a threat he is if he is not destroyed. As he speaks, Godzilla interrupts, believing that these events sound like an episode of Dragon Ball Z. In a fit of rage, the older Rexy breaks the fourth wall by asking for the identity of the writer, which then cuts to a man at his computer typing away. Getting back to the subject at hand, Future Rexy proceeds to explain the carnage that Keizer leaves behind, including but not limited to: *the death of Clark, whom Godzilla claimed to be fond of *the defeat of Jet Jaguar, whose existence Godzilla questions *the defeat and mutilation of Naruto *the untimely death of Cthulhu *in a surprising fourth wall break, the cameraman of the show Future Rexy proceeds to tell Godzilla that in order to defeat Keizer, the latter will need to be trained by the former, otherwise Keizer will absorb Godzilla's life force and become immortal. Shocked by this statement, Godzilla and his offspring agree to train under the elder Rexy's wing. MechaEDI is still suffering from the trauma of watching Rexy, and happens to run into Mechagodzilla, who accuses MechaEDI of replacing him. MechaEDI has no idea what Mechagodzilla is talking about, and the latter shoots the former in the face with a laser, but not before Mechagodzilla declares to destroy Godzilla and his friends for "replacing him". While training on their own, Godzilla and Rexy watch Monsters in Training by Monster Island Buddies to help with their training. Future Rexy enters and scolds then, telling them they have to do actual physical work to train. Rodan and Mothra are at the Restaurant of Ra on their "friendly date". While waiting for their meal, they view a theatrical performance hosted by Battra. On the other side of the restaurant, at a booth, Ass Grabbem is accompanied by his partner and best friend Rock Rapist along with an unnamed individual. Buu approaches the group for their order, with Ass jokingly ordering Buu's rear. Buu takes this as a serious order and returns to the group with his lower half being served to the group, but Ass and Rock later claim they were joking with him and demand an order of nachos with an insane amount of cheese. Before Rodan can tell Mothra how he truly feels about her, a drunk Cthulhu flies in and starts to trash the entire restaurant. In the midst of the chaos, the Dark One approaches Destoroyah and drunkenly harasses his son to the point of ruining his dinner. Afterwards, Cthulhu notices the stage and proceeds to make terrible stand-up jokes until he is hit in the head by an object that was thrown at him. The entire fiasco upsets Mothra to the point that she leaves to relieve her stress at home. A distraught and confused Rodan pouts until Destoroyah tells him to stop complaining as his dinner wasn't the only one that was ruined. General Grievous and Lord Zedd are switching the channels back and forth between SpongeBob SquarePants and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Grievous proceeds to tell Zedd that if he beats up Ass Grabbem for no explicit reason, he's let him watch SpongeBob. Excited, Zedd runs off, leaving Grievous in control of the television. Monster X has secret meetup with a defected Mechagodzilla to obtain an ingredient for the Oxygen Destroyer. In a traitorous move, before the episode ends, the kaiju orders Mesogog to shut down the mecha. Errors *Future Rexy claims to come from the year 2513, but this seems like too long of a passage of time between the fall of the Earth and when he left. *During the Monsters in Training segment, Future Rexy's face gets cropped out numerous times, as does Godzilla's. *Godzilla was somehow heard yelling at Cthulhu at the Restaurant of Ra, but it could've been a patron that sounded similar to him. Trivia *Some of BarneyisPerverted's Spingebill YouTube Poops can be seen/heard as Grievous and Lord Zedd change the channels. *The horrible future that Future Rexy warns Godzilla about involving Keizer is an inadvertently reference to Dragon Ball Super's "Future" Trunks Arc, despite the episode coming out 2 years, 7 months, and 27 days before the aforementioned arc, and 1 year, 8 months, and 19 days before Dragon Ball Super first aired in Japan. **Future Rexy's future and time travel themselves are more of a reference to the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z, which in itself is a reference to the Terminator franchise. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes